Passion Destination
by AviTaRi
Summary: a change of circumstance, the place remain the same but the people...not! characteristic has made it own decision between them and a girl with her dying love live unfaithfully until she gone a blow. Will their love story survive? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

**My other story of my fave couple, YinxYuck but it'll be mostly to YuckxYin**** and the story parts are more telling all about Yuck than Yin or it could say Yuck is the main character in here…**

_Preview:_

_A bright light is blinding the pink bunny's eyes and a loud horn honk at her; she knew a time like this would come to her._

"_*gasp* is this really the end of my life? I'm stuck and will be smash into many pieces" Yin closed her eyes and a tear fall down from her cheek with a sound *plop* like it's echoing.

* * *

_

After months had been passed, the situation around the town change a lot from destruction into peacefully but what happened to those villains? The answer for that was various because all villains now were occupied with their personal activities or maybe familial.

Like Carl the evil cockroach wizard was on a day off with his family but it gone worse than his usual habit, Smoke and Mirrors were working on a new tournament for wild mystical creatures they could found to battle and they gave this opportunity for a child's game, Ultimoose was busy with his goons by often went to an extraordinary gym to gain their strength back and for the first time Ella Mental was on her own with her own business to be a prophesy who could mess with people's lives also minds but Eradicus still unnoticed.

But most of them were busy because they're having dates with their girlfriend/boyfriend and you never going to believe if I tell you this…even Carl gotten his own date with a good looking lady but I thought he's the lamest guy ever!

"Yay! Finally the author admitted it, I am number two!" a little three stump kid named Dave appeared with holding a number 2 red flag (in the eps. Creeping with the Enemy).

Uhm…oh I forgot, except for Dave…he's still the lamest guy ever, "Oh…" Dave let out a sigh and gone away. Anyway what did I mean was Carl is the lamest villain ever, okay that's working but not totally bad ^^ and there's one villain who also turned to be good but partially or it could say he's neutral (…not at all) he sometimes still a spoiled brat who likes to nagging, teasing or make fun of someone, this guy wasn't busy like the others at all.

The guy I meant is Yuck; I know he learned something from the past but even he's neutral he acts mostly like Yang when he's a jerk (was). Now there's also someone had change 180 degrees as a total upside down, no…not another villains but the woofoo and guess who? Yin! You're absolutely right.

The pink girl had kept her hidden feelings since he changed permanently neutral (or maybe) but one thing she really get annoyed is being a display victim of the guy who's she admired, sometimes she's sad and sometimes she's glad so her conditions are unpredictable whenever she's with him or nearby him.

Not knowing yet about how does Yuck feel for her, but is he having the same? If does…will he return her feelings like she hope so? The answer may know after then. Master Yo never knowing her beloved daughter was having a crush with her ex-enemy but her brother Yang was already knew it long ago, he didn't really annoy by her decision to put this affection to that guy but one thing he worried was Yin often being alone and sob.

Yang tries his best to help his sister with her love issue and she thankful for that, most of it never succeeds yet and at the end Yin the one who always get hit. Yuck never gave any hint to Yin that why is he like to tease and make fun of her most all the time? Is it really necessary for arousing her anger and make her squawk? I think it's not.

**I know the 'Preview' is one of the chapter's parts I took that will publish later; I got the story idea from a few songs that will be write on this story. and I'll update later after "Tomorrow" finish as well.  
**

**Please R&R! I've to know what'cha think?**


	2. My One Mean Love

**I guess I ain't keep my words for publishing the next chapter XD eh, whatever...at least I'm having fun and so are you 3**

**Here's where the story begin…**

What a goody day or should I say a grateful present for the woofoo because all of the villains in the town are busy with their own personal things. Now woofoo are more enjoying their moment of fun and relaxing and maybe that work for Master Yo but how about Yin and Yang? Oh they spend a lot of their time with doing chores to clean the whole dojo for their sensei.

Scrubbing the floor, wash their clothes, mopping the whole rooms or even worse…brushing the toilet especially the backyard toilet where does Master Yo has always use it and it smells like rotten fishes were kept for a year.

"Phew! Who wants to clean this bathroom anyway?" Yang covered his nose and swings his hand to make a wind

"Master Yo! Do we have to do this? Why don't you do it your self?" Yin yelled in despite but Master Yo yells back

"Of course you have to do it, I'm your master (or father) and your chores have to be done this day!" the grumpy panda go back to his beauty sleep again with carelessly about his student's critics.

They plug their noses with nose plugs and grab toilet brushes for each of them,

"You ready sis?" Yang asked calmly to her

"I guess…and I hope we don't hurl when we clean it" Yin replied and narrow her eyes in disgusted, and then the two go into the bathroom to clean it as well.

Yang keeps on brushing the bathroom's floor while Yin is brushing the stinky toilet and she's almost hurl her self when she does it, she can't believe she really did it! Cleaning the disgusting toilet that used by their own sensei and only him so no one else ever use it. The bathroom was half clean but unfortunately they were ran out of soap to clean the other part, this opportunity was always pop out on Yang's mind to flee from his chores but now he wasn't think of that and strangely he wants his sister to go out to the store for buying another soap.

"Sis, can you go and buy me soaps? We ran out of it" Yin lifts her eyebrow and tells her self that this is a joke but when she looks at Yang's determination it wasn't

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to buy it your self? Because I know you always use this chance to runaway from chores right…" Yin was unsure from what her brother just said and still she thinks if this is some kind of a silly joke

"You know me…who always be a jerk and love to make fun of someone or tease someone also wanna be flee from chores, now I realize those things are horrid! I want to change all that with do the opposite things and hey…it's better than before, I thought it's worse but now I'm a nicer guy so…go ahead buy me some soaps at the store and I don't really mind to wait how long" that's it! He really means it, Yang now tries to be a nicer guy and brother for his sister, maybe what did Yin thought was wrong…she saw him from his eyes that he really means it sincerely.

"You have a lot change now huh? Well good for you then…I'll get soaps on the store" she walks out of the bathroom then the dojo heading to the store nearby.

Out there on the store, Yin enters the cleaning supplies aisle and she starts searching for soaps. She found the soap and takes 3 bottles of it so she doesn't have to go to the store again for a while. After she paid for the soaps she then through the exit door, Yin walks with a happy smile thinking now that she and her family have a better life after those villains were occupied but when they're done they will go back to the old ones so there's not much time to waste when they have this great opportunity on their lives.

She is walking to the traffic light and sees many people are waiting to get across to the other side of the road, many cars and buses passed by quickly but at last they all could be across the road. Yin was thinking how does her love story would be? She knows she has a crush on a guy that unpredictable to her self if he will return his feeling to her exactly, she was daydreaming or half musing half conscious until she doesn't know the people she passed surround, suddenly she hears a voice and she recognize it as well…was it him? If yes, why does he have to call her in this time?

"Hey Yin, you're busy doing chores?" that voice called me like nails on a chalkboard screechy, she turns around to see the guy who said it

"Oh…it's you, yes I'm busy doing my chores so excuse me I have to go now" she gave him an excuse to avoid his attempt at her, before she left he holds her way to go

"Why are you in such hurry? Don't you have a time for talking in some minutes?" when he asked something like that she really getting anxious to choose leave or stay for some minutes?

"Seriously Yuck, I need to go…my brother is waiting and I don't want to waste my time for this" she didn't look at him but she looks to others because she's afraid when seeing his eyes it's like there's a shot who could kill her in the inside

"Relax and take your time for a while, I think your brother can wait and besides he's a nicer guy now…so don't worry much" he stands beside her and wrap his arm on her shoulder, she could react nervous right now, she knows that she and him were only friends now but an indescribable one that is.

Yuck acts normally like what a friend was suppose to do but Yin didn't act the same like he does, she was trembling and stuttering when answering some questions from him but it last shortly till she finally get over it. Yin can feels two emotions in one time as she loves it when she gets near him and she hesitates of his sly tricks like the last he put that on her. Meanwhile in their conversation Yuck suddenly stop on a crowd place in the street, it makes Yin scared.

"_What is he want in a crowd place like this?" _she thought in her mind also some sweats pour down her face

"Hum why are we here anyway?" Yin finally asked

"It's like what my desire want but glad you ask" what does he mean by his desire? Is he try to do something bad or what? She will know it now or later, Yin still in her silent and confusedly looking at the crowd place where did she stand on and unexpectedly a car pass by her then splash some mud on her, now the clean Yin gone dirty

"Hey! Watch where were you going!" she cried at the car that just did that

"Why Yin, you're so dirty…I suggest you to clean up you self with this towel" he projects a towel to her and she puts the soaps down and takes it immediately to clean up but do you know what happen when she using it? She's unnoticed that the towel was full of black ink that is now covering on her face,

"Wait a minute! This towel was full of ink…" she now realized if her face was covered by ink by touching her face barely and then before she's complaining, Yuck first levitate those bottles of soap and throw them off in the air so she'll run for it

"*gasp* the soaps!" she didn't pay attention on the road and there's a tiny rock in front of her, Yuck uses his transfoomate to turn the little rock into a banana peal and so she slips down on the road

"Ouch!" first her eyes were closed when she fell but then when she opens her eyes, the soaps aim to her and SPLASH! It all pours out on her and there are no left for her to bring them back to the dojo. First she got mud and then she'd been covered by ink but now was this.

All the people around were stop by sudden and laughing at her from watching her look, Yin is a total mess after the incident. She's now crying and covering her face with both ears, the poor little pink bunny has no idea what to do right now and she was being humiliated by him for the plenty times and now is the most top humiliation record he has ever done to her.

"Why were you doing this? *sniffle* how could you not stop for making fun of me?" Yin was still crying and her face got really sob but his laughter makes her more in pain

"Because I want to…I admit it that I'm still a spoiled brat sometimes, I can't insist what my desire said so" he laughed more at her

"You're doing this just to ease your soul weren't you? I should've notice that I'm priceless to you, that I'm nothing in your eyes…but just a dirty old junk you could crush with" she buries her face on her hand with more crying but Yuck was speechless after she said that, suddenly Yang come through the rushing people to see what's going on but after he knew he directly aim to Yuck.

"What's this time Yuck? You already hurt my sister lots of times and you never get tired of it!" he's glaring at him and exposing his teeth shown in anger

"Finally the protective brother has come for his sister, you just miss the whole scene" he blabbers alluding Yang either Yin

"Look I don't wanna argue with you but please stop put some pranks on my sister, my question is why?" Yang turn his voice lower and try to find what's the exact reason that Yuck loves to make fun of his sister

"I never know the exact reason…but I just love to do it on her, a shame displayed" he gave him an excuse or maybe lazy to answer it

"You're the one who should be ashamed Yuck! Dude, open your eyes and realize it clearly…can you do that in an easy way?" Yang gave him some advises to open his eyes to know which is guilt and which isn't, wow Yang knows guilt XD

"Just two words, who and cares? Well I don't" Yuck used Yang's catchphrase when he was still use it

"I think I'm useless to be here…" Yin runs off from the crowd situation and leaves her brother behind with some tears flooding her face a lot

"Now look what've you done? I bet she's hurt deeply and this is going to be her hardest mental pressure ever!" Yang gazes at Yuck in a really emotional look

"She'll get over it" Yuck carelessly said

"Oh she will…after you apologize to her, mark my word Yuck!" he reminds him for his last words and then follow Yin back away to the dojo.

**Yay, a longer chapter! I don't know how long I could keep making the chapters longer at least I did it :D**

**Please R&R and tell me some mistakes if there is!**


	3. Tears Would Fall

**This story is one of my inspirations and with a help from 2 songs I had this idea once, but please enjoy it…**

After away long to the dojo, Yin slaps their room's door and she locks it for some alone time, she can't believe it he done that to her again and this humiliation needs to stop right now but how can she make it happen? It's him the one who should stop it.

Finally she can stop crying now but still her face is sob of her pain and sorrow love story but there's some words say "first try could be worst and second try maybe better but next time you'll make it on top, experience is your best teacher" she learned of those words from her brother and remember it always till now.

Now the Yang she knows all the time vanished but appeared again with a new look, he taught her many things from his life's experiences and that makes her to move forward and never think for giving up or desperate, her brother now was like her angel who saves her from falling apart. Yin sits on her bed with wrapping her knees and she starts to sing a song as how she feels.

* * *

_Yin:_

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_(Yin remembered his harsh words to her in the past)_

_You, have knock me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing_

_(She felt his emptiness for her and there's nothing left for him to give her)_

_You, __with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded_

_(He called her last time with those screeched voice of his and it felt down__ into her spine)_

_You, picking on a weaker man…_

_(She knew he likes to beat some guys weaker than him)_

_But you can take me down with just one single blow_

_(She imagines the last incident that already happen)_

_But you don't know what you don't know…_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you got to be so mean…_

_(She let out a sigh and wondering if those things could be come true someday)_

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_(She thought, he was sometimes nice and sometimes mean but the lies and humiliations he gave was unbeatable)_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_(She groans after she sang this lyric, why does he have to show her flaws? Can he make her look flawless?)_

_I walk with my head down try to block you out 'cause I never impress you_

_(When she clearly think, this was all true…she never impress him once not even a bit)_

_I just wanna feel okay again…_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_(Neither she nor anyone ever knows if probably he done this just because he got pushed around, so probably this why makes his heart cold to her)_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause__ you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(As Yin looks outside from her window to see him and there he was with that sly smirk)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you got to be so mean…_

* * *

After she sung this song she feels a lot better than she was, she knows if she saw him right over that corner with that smirk of his. She thinks maybe this is how her love story would be…not to be reply by the guy she loves but she doesn't want to give it up yet until she knows the certain answer from him, she now let him playing with her feelings and emotions although she has to hold them up tight but the truth she felt like she was in an anti-love prison and locked up inside a platinum cell with nothing but only platinum walls on every corner.

When she was seeing the outsider place of the town, a door knock break her amuses and she immediately open it. It was her brother Yang and she let him in…besides he's the only person she mostly trusts right now, well she trusts her best friend Lena too but she's unpredictable and they may not know if she could stab her from the back, so they now have their brother and sister's time or moment if I should mention it.

"How do you feel sis?" Yang lend down next to her side

"Not really well, I just don't understand why he can't see me from the other side? I mean by the other side is from who I really am" she murmured unclearly but its loud enough for Yang to heard it

"You have to be more patient Yin, I know how hard to face a guy like him but it reminds me of my love story at the beginning. Do you remember when I try to get Lena close to me?" now Yang mentions some examples from his oldies experiences

"I do remember it and it was the same hard like mine but…there's no humiliation at all that Lena ever gave to you while me? He gave it a lot like a dozen of tacks" Yin now wasn't sobbing but now she's grumbling

"Now now Yin…he's our ex-enemy either way and bad guys sometimes have their hard time to change it all purely, at least Yuck isn't our enemy anymore thought he's still a brat" Yang's voice was flat and there are no false tone when he told her it

"If that I clearly am notice but something that I don't is…what's his true feelings about me? Is he trying to be mysteries or just want to hide it behind his mask? Of course I know I have to find out it by myself but with what way? I try many ways and it failed all the time" the pink bunny sighs sadly looking at the floor blankly

"The answers always await anyone but they only have to wait for the right time and I'm trying to say that sooner or later he will say his words upon your heart, all things mostly are unpredictable but if it's obvious of course it will show, well have a swell time for resting sis…I know you need it" he stood up from his spot and slowly close the door to let his little sister rest in a while.

The girl is thinking, her brother was right…everything have their own answers and she only needs to wait it somehow no matter how long that will take her time. Her brother is really good at advising now, now she's the one who losing grip for such things. The rivalry feelings between the twins were now blooming into a sibling in love, they realized it each other is way better to having a sibling than to be alone because they can do or solve something together as what they are suppose to.

In this time Yin is really enjoying her resting, her heart might be suspended but her mental pressure begins to calm down normally and she gains back some of her sanity. She then close her eyes smoothly and clear her mind with just thinking of how her future will be, just positives thinking and everything will be fine because positive things mostly make something even better than just fine. Believe it or not that miracle can become living among us.

Another time in her daydream, she really enjoy this state of her allusion because sometimes living in the dream could be better than the real ones but if that's so she can die in peacefully from her dream and sooner it will stop by it self, she could dream whether it's good or not it's not she's the one who decide it but it's her mind who will. A wonderful dream always end shorter meanwhile a nightmare dream always end longer than our normal ones, so this is why some people hate to be stuck on their own dreams.

Yin appears on her dream at last; she walks in some kind of garden with blooming flowers surround the sidewalks, she keeps in walking until she sees a beautiful gazebo…so she goes in there. The gazebo was filled with plants on its roof and it feels warm mix by the breezes pass her so it's cool in there, she suddenly hear his voice right behind her and when she looks back it was him only it's his good counterpart who appears into her dream.

"Yuck? Since when do you get in this gazebo?" the girl who dressed up in a pretty white skirt up to her knee and a match top by exposing her stomach a little also she wore a pair of silver gloves up to her mid forearms with exposing her entire fingers, she asked him politely

"Just now and I'm here to say something to you" he walks closer to her distance just right in front of her quietly

"Can't believe if your good counterpart who's in here…because the other ones who always had appeared in my dreams" she smiles in disbelief because this is the first time his good side revealed inside her mind

"I know right…and this is very important, listen carefully Yin because the truth will always uncover you and they will come to yourself somehow...I was sent here to give you a message, it's about your passion…we all know my bad side is treating you inappropriately but he done it on some reasons and you may know from him in the reality" he just vanished from her bare eyes, she rubs her eyes again but he wasn't there anymore so now it's getting windy and stormy, the clouds are getting dark then this situation makes Yin got awake.

She just slept like a minute ago but it was 30 minutes she was actually rested, her mental was more spacious and felt a little free, but when will Yuck tell her his truth…the secret he hid from all this time.

His good counterpart gave some clues to her, he said he done it on some reasons but what kind of reasons he has to make himself like that? A cold hearted guy who likes to playfully with a girl feelings…she looks herself at her mirror to find out what she really thinking or planning next, she just need to look herself to know which is the strongest one that could kidnap his heart into her embrace.

**Sorry for the bad grammars, I'm actually still in a learning process to know h****ow to use the right grammars and of course I used a bit spelling-check to make sure if there are no wrong spellings in it. The song was by Taylor Swift – Mean.**

**If you wanna see my video with that song (YinxYuck of course) got to my facebook [.com/video****?v=165805880105833]**

**R&R if it's not impossible for you ;)**


	4. Establisher

**In the beginning maybe Yin is the one who mostly appear but later she won't be but she will be nearby the ending.**

**Okay then…so let me continue it now so you can know the next thing that will happen :)**

She sees her own reflection in the mirror; she keeps staring at herself with a mind full of thoughts. Embrace? That's one hard thing to get in this condition like as if she could, there is a miracle somewhere living beyond the world but all creatures might not see them because it depends on them to make it appear. All the baddies were not always unallowable to see it and that even when they did something horrible much worse than murdering, God still give them that miracle to open their eyes and realize if the world isn't that small like they think.

A hard work always come up with something great on the next days but an easy work may come up with something not good for them selves on the next days too.

How hard Yin is keep trying to hold on…she will find her answer in no time, the same thing that happen to Yuck…it doesn't really matter for him if he lost in his own cave that he dig by his own but what really matter for him is to find that answer, everybody knows how hard to gain a great peacefully life and they have to do it with their hard work and intentionally.

Both rabbits don't know what each other were thinking, they think the same thing and it has the same aim for it. The girl is now in a very complication shipping with him like he lives above there on the clouds while she live under below the ground it's like she never gonna make it to see him up there, but the boy is now thinking about which is right or wrong like he has to choose two ways on his quest to find the right way for leading him to his own victory and there's only one way to lead into his own doom.

Yin has stayed in their room for a long time, she doesn't care how hungry and thirsty she is but she only cares about how possible she could reach her love story to become true? Her life is like one of it, it's like a story or a love story that needs a sacrificial between them. They still walking on their road and it has a long way to meet their sweetness in the ending of the road, the things were like going around and around upon their heads as they never meet the end of the road.

On that day Yin was still thinking her love issue and complication, she takes a seat on the floor near her bed and her palm is on her forehead as her head start to feel dizzy like a headache.

"You know…he is the best thing that never been mine, I could say 'best' thought he hurt me all the time because…he's the one who can make me feel this warmth no matter he's far away from my distance" Yin is talking to herself, her finger is twirling on the floor and her face look tired

"God will always be fair, maybe some people think that it's not fair that for them who were having a bad life…but they were wrong, somehow or somewhat God will give us the way but only in our right time" teardrops on the floor as it make a little pond, all these spoke of Yin was heard by Yang who wants to enter but it seems like she still having a hard time with it so he left the room letting her alone again

"Sis…hopes destiny will change you, these moments you almost like to be alone and buried your self in your sadness, I want to see your bright side again" he is mumbling while walking downstairs.

Yin is now lay down on the floor and vacant blankly like she's dying in there but it was all last over a voice who's calling her from the outside

"Yin…please answer me!" the voice whispered again and Yin tries to look out of the window to see who it is, first of all she doesn't see anyone and were only shadows in her sight but then someone move to the spotlight come from the opened window that where she is, it was him…he shows up by his own body in front of her eyes

"What are you doing here? It's kind of late" she still have that tired look but to make sure that she didn't have a hurt look on him

"I know…but what I came here for is to apologize to you, I'm really sorry for the things I'd done lately or even before times" he didn't dare to look directly into her eyes, it's difficult to know what her expression will be

"You'd gotta be kidding me? You're sorry? Well I don't know if I can trust on that but apology accepted and I already forgive you from before" Yin smiles as usual like she doesn't have anything to be mad about

"Wait…you forgive me that easily? I thought you're going to hate me or despise…" he never thought the girl will easily forgive him, was this a trick, joke or…sincerely?

"You wanna know why? It's useless to hate someone that's not suppose to and even how mean you are, you're still a person…so what? I just have to let it go otherwise" she's now looking at the sky with those twinkle little stars that seems small on a far distance but way bigger if it brought in here

"Look, I know you were offend by me and I know you didn't deserve all of those humiliations I gave on you but to make sure you are sincerely that do you really forgive me?" he still unsure if Yin did forgive him for real

"For the last time Yuck, I did forgive you…and I know you were sorry 'cause I can see it from your eyes" she knew it from the first time he appeared but she just want to mess with him if he really mean it

"Well, thank you and maybe I better go…it's like you're not in the mood to see me here" he turns around and ready to walk away from the dojo, but she stops him by her voice

"Wait! I want to show you something, stay right there" she disappears from the scene to go out to meet him, he only stays where he was without any emotions out but Yin just appeared suddenly next to him

"So what are you staring at?" Yin is really confuse about how did he stare at the dojo

"What? I thought you were going to…"

"Use stairs? That's ridiculous, my father and my brother would be notice if I did and so I just foo-portate myself here" she once again curved her lips in a silly way that makes Yuck feels it in a different way

"And what do you want to show me?" his gaze is mixing with complication and strange looking

"You'll see, now come on! I don't have much time…" she grabs his hand and drags him along to where will she go.

A little wavy shock connects to Yuck's hand when Yin held his, he thinks it's weird but he doesn't know what's the meaning of this. Yin feels so wonderful that she has this chance to hold his hand once even thought it's not like what Yuck feels, she doesn't care if he like it or not but the only thing now she does, is to show him something that she wants him to know, some of a beauty nature could be realizing him of something.

They arrive in a wide lake nearby the woods but farther a little from the town, Yin stops as she already make it with him to the place where she wants and it seems like she recognizes this place ever than before someone else.

"Hmm…a lake? What about it?" this questioned make Yin giggles all the way to her sense

"You're so silly, what kind of beauty nature you don't get? This place always become my favorite since I was 11 and when I'm bored or frustrated I always go refreshing in here, so now I want you just to enjoy it" she wanted him to do the same thing like she did is to enjoy and refreshing, maybe he could use something like this to get out of his problems

"Okay, maybe I can stay a little longer" he doubted on himself and trembling a bit when he sits next to her but still have a little space between

"I'm glad there's someone can be here with me and that is you, finally I have a friend who can I dragged here *sigh*" she didn't want to say that but it's the only thing would make him stay calmly but her truth was all in her mind

"_I wish you know if I want you to be more than just my friend, but I think it's enough to have you besides me…I hope you can stare at me in another way you never did" _Yin looks away from him and put her sight on the calm water in the lake like it doesn't move

"Yin…" he called her

"What?" she asked

"I'm wondering…what if destiny has already fating for someone's life to may never have the answer?" he had that thought from long ago and at last he can ask it to someone, someone unexpected who may give him a little clue

"Destiny is destiny but it doesn't have to mean it that way as if we walk upon our life that destiny won't let us to have the answer and no it doesn't, everything always have the answer although you have to wait it for a long time…like a water upon a black radish, it means that someone who has no establishment to decide or nearly doubt" a long explanation Yin gave as it related to her life and the reality

"So you mean all the answer is on us? This is hard to understand but I think I get the point of it, that adage remind me something" he feels something about the adage Yin said 'a water upon a black radish that means someone who doesn't have an establishment of their own' it's like almost fit with him, he still have this hesitation sense for deciding something collided against him unless he knows all the answer quick.

"Yin, I have to go and I bet you need a sleep too…I know you look tired" he stood up and walk back to the deeper part of the woods that where he lives, before leaving Yin look back at him…he's just like a leave that easily move away when the wind blows it, she waits until he's gone from her sight then she leaves the place.

That night was the only night she had a great time with him, she really wants to say that she likes him more than a friend but it only make him creep out and try to avoid her as well so she let it keep for a while like she's keeping a pain inside. For once Yin doesn't have any dream at the night when she's asleep, there's no image on her mind not even about a dreamland she can thought but she only hear some voices say the point of the topic she and he discussed lately, it's a bit cold when she hear it says but it is giving another clue to her.

_Pathetic fate is worthless, destiny has destination, love story living like a fairytale, decide it with your own establishment, soon at last it will remain serene._

_Find your light, your way, your story and your love…_

Not to mention about it but she awake after the last word from those voices and it's still early morning, her brother was asleep tightly with his snoring voice.

"Whoa...it's like a magic I suddenly already on my bed, am I sleep too short in time?" she said with a slap on her head

**In the middle part I think it sounds some sort of weird O_o even I wrote it I was confused with my own words (?) I hope you can get what I meant…**

**R&R show your reflection in my mirror, lol… XD**

**these far I guess my riview box still stay in number, nothing change :s**


	5. So That's It, Huh?

**Well this is the fourth chapter ^^ man I'm in such delaying it and so once again I'm sorry for my bad grammars…please be okay with it (how annoying is this?) and please take it well as possible as you can, because if not I would be down…**

**huh, still have no new reviews after weeks and this is what that almost make me quit on YYY or desperately enough to continue this, I just could wait all day long :(**

**maybe my plans for some next stories for YYY section could be cancel if all the fans start less interest with it**

**Just read it and enjoy :s**

The sun is coming to shine and it face slowly appear from the east, also the birds start to singing in their beautiful naturally twittering that somehow always make people feel roomy and listen at them. Yin got awoke by those strange voices that said some kind of adage to her through her mind but it felt like something will be going on that gonna slip her life between the crack of faithless, the pink fuzzy bunny tide her up with the brush and as usual to put on her purple bow.

She comes downstairs and her steps been heard by her old wise master panda, Master Yo. He just do his usually things like getting a coffee and read a newspaper on his beloved sofa where no one was allowed to sit on it except for himself even Yang got kick out when he slept on it.

"So Yin…how is your sleep?" he sips some of his coffee and take a look on her adorable daughter

"It's fine Master Yo and Yang still asleep on his room, by the way why is he can't stop snoring? It's often to get louder and louder" Yin whined about Yang's snored that disturb her in her sleep unless like she doesn't

"That's his habit and let him to take care of that but why are you asking that it's like you never snore…" Master Yo smiled slyly to her on a sign that he's right

"*blushing* I was! Well sometimes maybe?" she smiled in nervous because he was right, _god damned! _But she merely ignoring him and passes into the kitchen.

Hmm…she didn't feel her appetite to get some breakfast and instead of cereal she takes out an orange juice that already been served in a fragile glass, she automatically drink it until only a drop left without asking whose juice was that? It seems she's not only felt lonely and sobbed, but she also feel a little careless to her family or relatives like friends…wow Yin can do that in a condition like this.

"Nothing feels like a fresh of orange juice in the morning, I feel something different with me…" she thinks and put away the glass on the table, walk away out of the dojo's property

"I can feel a little careless and now I am very sensitive of my feelings, what's going on with me?" she slap lightly onto her forehead while walking on the sidewalk

"Hmm…why am I change like this? The good girl gone sad? What the heck was that?" she stops on the crossing spot to wait the traffic light turning green, all the hoofs there were waiting too to get across and it's various noises they make, some of them chatter, some of them chuckling, some of them are annoying or can't stay still and Yin got stuck in the middle of them.

At last the light turns green and she can finally breathe spacious without the people's crowd until her sight was stole on someone else, it was Yuck who was walking nearly the bakery just pass by. Yin tries to catch up with him and she caries her legs as fast as she could, the girl tap him from behind in a sudden with a small nice smile for a greeting sign.

"Yin?" his eyes widen at her by that sudden

"Hi Yuck, glad to see you…you don't mind if I hang with you a little while do you?" she has this courage to ask him even thought this is a friend's stuff so what's the big deal?

"Oh no I don't, it's okay…" as he keep on continue to walk with his emotionless face he brought all along, there's a silence between the two rabbits and it's kind of strange they were keeping quiet on each other then Yin start to think

"_Why isn't he __talking to me like yesterday? Something is really weird…before it was me and now was him" _her finger is tapping on her chin in a serious look, it looks like he's ignoring her along the way

"Hmm…Yuck?" the guy didn't response at her or didn't even take a bit glance for her attention

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yin doesn't want to get this farther but it might be if she has to

"Sure I'm okay" now that was just cold, it's like he doesn't feel on his mood and the words came out from his were very cold

"Do you want me to help you to carry those?" she offers her hand to help him with those food cans but he refuse with it

"Nah! I can handle it, you don't have to" her thought was right; it's like he is ignoring her or try to avoid her but why?

"_Why is he __ignoring me? Am I a problem to him? Or is this one of his sly tricks? No no…it couldn't be but why he feels so cold to me and emotionless" _a sudden change of Yuck seems pretty awkward just for a night, yesterday he was tricked Yin for humiliation and then he was sorry for all of that but now…he's ignoring her? Man, he is one weird guy. All along with him, Yin only had some silent, carelessly emotions and ignorance, she can't take it any longer of his bad mood and leave him coldly without a goodbye and for once she was able to do that to the guy whom she loves.

Even she leaves he still uncaring if she was there or not and his look was giving a _**'ah, finally I'd wait it so long for you to leave' **_look on his emotionless face. Yin is now angry and against with what her feelings like, when she comes home she doesn't care who she was passing through unless they try to take her bad emotion away, Yin is really sick and tired of being treated like this from him and she had enough of the fake stuffs and make up on something to over with.

She works on something and waste many times until afternoon, Yang or either Master Yo weren't allowed to disturb her so she warned them before. But her brother always want to know what's his sister was doing since he became a nicer guy now but he does it on a better way and not try to harm Yin's emotions. No sounds around their room but then he heard she screams

"Ouch!"

"Yin! Are you okay? Answer me!" Yang was too worry and almost kick the door down to get in

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Go away don't disturb me…I'll get out when I'm done" she answered with a sarcasm voice so Yang is going away from the room to the backyard for training while waiting her to finish her things

With anger mush of determination she's working on it straight but her fingers were full of wounds shape like needle's pricking but she carelessly let her blood bleeding some and keep going on her aim of this thing, this is going to over her problems between Yuck and once he picks up one of this stuffed things the decision was on her hand that means Yuck already chose the answer for her to do. The sky becomes violet of reddish and the sun is almost set on the west but just a touch away so Yin can finish it.

"I've done it! And I did it my self" she's proud of herself and carry those stuffed things, she made to downstairs where she will show it to Yang

"Yang, I finally done it" the way her walk is showing a happy mood but Yang would think that will last soon

"So what's the thing you've been working on this whole afternoon?" his eyes looking at what she is grabbing now, it was two tiny fluffy dolls of her and Yuck's version or can be call a plushie (idk how to spell it and idc)

"How cute sis…but what for?" he asked curiously while staring at both plushies

"For something important or it's just necessary, you won't understand it…it's a girl stuff" she get out of the dojo again and it's like she'd been in the dojo for a minute and run off again.

The sky is almost dark and people are less activities even some of still out there, Yin doesn't know where she must start to look for the guy and she tries to search in the place where he often passed by, unfortunately he wasn't in any places she has been and that makes a waste of time although maybe or even not. The girl still holding both plushies on her hands but her fur is shivering by the cold wind blows, it affects her skin to tremble too and her heartbeat is getting faster and faster then her steps really kind of heavy to carry her feet off the land.

Her eyes stare in concern surround the silence situation of the town, quiet creepy to imagine horror things. Yin actually dislike when stuck inside of a silence without any sounds but it doesn't mean include unknown whispers that should be hear too because it's way creepier than just being surprise, second thing she doesn't like in this such situation is feeling suspicious for being stalk all the way because every people who might be alone always been stalked by strangers and for that she moves numb of her beware reaction.

She starts to hear noises but annoying noises try to mess with her, she sigh in relief to continue to find him because she doesn't want to delay and have to end it right now at tonight, she stops after something or someone touch her on the shoulder and when she turns around to look…it was about time he suppose to be found

"One question, you seem really frustrated since a couple of days ago and now you stay outside with unknown reason so what was with you? Are you trying to-" the guy straight ahead spoke up what he sort of worried about the girl

"Not like you think! I'm not trying to runaway from home…if that's your guess; I was looking all over for you thought only for showing a small stuff I made earlier…" Yin let the plushies that look-alike them both only it's tinier and fluffier to be seen

"Are those plushies?" he asked then bends a little to look closer at it

"Yes they are and do you like it? I waste my time this whole day and miss some activities just to made these" she curved her lips in a smile of joy also as she felt relief to finish it by her self, Yuck then put it down and quickly hold her palms to feel something he probably guess

"Your palms are so coarse; I guess these scars were from the needle weren't it?" the male one knew because he can guess it's her first time to used a needle of her own, she never use needles before, that you may know

"Never mind about that but I just want you…to choose" the plushies were picked up by her and she grabs it by the ears like hang it on

"So I want you to make your choice clearly and hear what your desire said, from these plushies…which one you'll choose? Mine or yours look-alike?" she can't smile when waiting for his answer and it will be uneasy if he chose one that she didn't expect

"Maybe…I choose…the one who looked-alike me, by the way Yin, I like your handmade plushie and you make my look-alike was similarly the same, it's very fluffy" he grabs his and have a smile that Yin considered as unnoticed

"*sigh* yeah…I'm glad to notice" she seems can't smile a bit since his choice was made up

"I better go back to the woods, I don't want to mess around with those wolves like last time" the green figure is fading away to the woods where most of people keep their distance far from it, it seems like Yuck was the only one who lived there with wild creatures surround

"_Oh Yuck…you just didn't know what did you choose did you? If that's really your choice then the answer was clear enough to be notice by me, now I know so lead me the way to this decision of his…"_

**What does the last words Yin meant to say? Was this related with the plushies she made? But I feel sorry for her because she found the**** unexpected answer from him and sooner she will no longer discuss on the story until the nearly ending come,**

**just R****&R as if you know what I mean…**


	6. This is the Deadlines

**This is it! In this chapter is the last appearance of Yin and then I'll much focus to Yuck, ****the first time I will make the story with him being the main character…**

**So enjoy your luck of reading this.**

She is losing establishment. There are too many hopes to waste but she has no options for that, anything must go on since the decision was answered obviously but will there be something called a miracle? It depends on what she's going to do next.

Yin is now ready, she takes all her clothes, equipments, books and includes her furniture or stuffs, those things wrap inside a large bag and it fit. She let her tears fall off for some of her moment in the room then the final touch of her is leaving two notes on her bed.

This day, tonight…is the saddest thing she has to throw it all away like how a garbage man trash the useless garbage, no more hopes for her to grip and no more hello for the next day and etcetera but only her last goodbye will be notice then, she walks gently on down the streets, there are nothing around but only breezes and pillar lights along the way.

She stares down at the road with an empty gaze but a breaking heart, this may be it! The last time she will touch her feet on this town's ground and her last time to see all the people she knew and she loves like a mother bird should loves its children, she starts to sing for her last voice in this place.

_Yin:_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say, he's mind is somewhere far away…_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out, he makes me wanna pull all my hair out…_

_Like he doesn't even care!_

_You,_

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye…_

_Like fire in rain, you can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing…_

_And I wouldn't change a thing…_

_When I'm yes __**he**__'s no_

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no…_

_We're like fire in rain, you can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing… (Yin stands beside the pillar light and hallucinating Yuck like he's standing on the other side)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing…_

_And I wouldn't change a, (Yin looks back to the town before she passes the limit)_

_Wouldn't change a thing…_

The pink rabbit finally pass by the town's limit and leave her beloved city within, don't know where her destination is but she may found a new place someday and bet that she wouldn't come back here not even for a visit to see her family, why she has to leave? What's her complete reason for this? I know it was all depend on the chosen decision but what is that decision?

Two plushies have their own personalities even it's only intimate things, the personalities have different answers which only Yin who knows it, the reason she didn't tell Yuck what's the answer on each plushie is that she wanted to know how his feeling for her and if he does have the same feeling, he would choose the right one.

4 days later

After Yin left the town, all the situation around the dojo change, all her friends attitude change since she's gone and Yang doesn't feel like to find her anywhere when he found her notes on her pink bed, it was wrote there that he doesn't have to find her because in a motive reason. Not only her close relatives were changing, the guy she loves was changing also, he realizes that Yin didn't reveal for a few days recently but he can feel worry about her? Does he really that care? Probably yes.

He thought maybe she was in ill for not showing up but after some days passed away he starts to think if she's okay, but will he ask about it? I guess you guys know what the answer is for that! He is walking the way to the dojo and like I said to ask about her, spoiled brat might be spoiled but the heart doesn't always have to be that way in fact coldness always return the same coldness too but if it replace by a warmth that'll be opposite of the answer so it's the same like why would someone hurt themselves with a bunch of lies? They know it suffers them, are they sanity? Well…maybe.

Hard things always get into their way when it's getting complicated and so it never gets old in several times. Yuck's heart was tenacious but now it's turning into a lush time by time, his feet is touching the dojo's limit right now and straight ahead to the front door, in a coincident Yang is just about to go out and he sees the green one standing in front of him, Yang gives a little smile on him and he return it the same only a bit bitter.

"So what brings you here? Do you want to ask where my sister is, don't you?" he can bet his aim from how his face seem to be

"Uh…yes, where is she anyway? I didn't see her since four days ago" Yuck still thinking if she was sick in a bad state but he doesn't want to ask directly

"You see…she was left the town four days ago, me and Master Yo were bet she was already far to be reach out I think she's out of the area" Yang's face is showing a disappointment expression but in a way of understanding

"She left? But why she didn't tell any of us especially you? And how on earth that she can thinks to go out of the area?" his face is shock by now and the questions start to float out of his mind

"I think I know the reason why, maybe you should check this note…" Yang gives a piece of note from Yin and it says

_**Dearest all,**_

_**Whoever reads this you may know that I left the town in some reasons, there are no exception for me to stay, all the memories in this town are too much hurtful for me to keep and remember…so I decide to leave it all behind and forget it by finding a new place to stay, I sincerely won't come back! So sorry if I didn't tell all of you but this is my last goodbye.**_

_**Love Yin**_

It was all clear and obvious now, she wouldn't come back and Yuck knows what she means by all the memories are too much hurtful, he returns the note back to Yang and turn around but before he goes he asks

"Don't you want to help me find her?" he glance at the blue one who was stand still on his position from the first time

"I like to help but unfortunately I can't, since this morning Master Yo left the dojo and let me in charge so I can't leave, if there's someone who want to take my place maybe I'll go with you" Yuck just nodded and fist his hands tight, he can't force him either to help

"Okay then…I will fine her by myself" his voice was so calm and flat without any screeches

"I would be grateful if you do" Yuck didn't run but he takes a walk instead, when he was vanish from Yang's sight, he takes out another note from Yin and whispers

"If only I can tell you why I couldn't come but she won't let me…and as a nicer brother now I have to keep a promise to my sister even she's not here" in the note it was the actual reason for Yin to leave and won't let Yang to search for her, it says

_**Dear brother,**_

_**Not all of the memories are hurtful, only one…that is about something happened between Yuck and me. Don't worry, I will be fine and don't try to look for me okay? I begged you and please let him find me if he has an intention, I'll wait him in 3 days then this make sure he cares about me or not.**_

_**PS: Yang, I promise I'll send you a post card after I make it!**_

_**Your sister,**_

_**Yin**_

Yang understand her problems and her issues, he now knows which things that he can interrupt and which things he shouldn't have to mess so this why Yang didn't come look for her because she wants Yuck the one who may found her, Yang can bet she's already made it to where she wants to stay right now and as long she's okay he doesn't have to worry so much like overdramatic.

If he still as jerk as he was maybe now he refuse to stay and let himself tag along with Yuck to search for his only sister, she is the best thing that Yang ever has, if he was down she always be there to cheer him up and so contrariwise, but now he must feel the loneliness without her but Yin has to wait in 3 days for Yuck to come, she doesn't care somehow.

Yuck only take his plushie from Yin to be with him along his trip, he's now passing the town's limit and may begin his journey to search the missing girl he did ever miss once, probably he will miss her for a long time and maybe something will change between the two…something unbearable. He doesn't care if he has to get through a long time at least he can find where she is, but what something he didn't know was the limit days that Yin gave him, so will he be able made it in time even he unnoticed or he won't be?

**I have to stop here guys; the next chap****ter will be focus on Yuck but there will be some POV actually…**

**The song were by Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas – Wouldn't Change a Thing (from Camp Rock 2) I only took Demi's and both lyrics except on the bold words it was Joe's lyrics also I change the **_**she **_**into a **_**he **_**on 'when I'm yes **_**he**_**'s no' since Yin is a female.**

**R&R…**

**I guess having fun is okay, R&R or not at least there are some people reading this :) it's already make me happy.**


	7. Whispers of Me

**Oh how I like it so much to write this one, even it's a YuckxYin fic but mainly it focuses on Yuck somehow…**

**Why am I often to be inspired on adventure's story? Even I know it's love, friendship, or etc but I just kind of like it that way, please stay tune for anyone who wants to read it :)**

**I don't take whiners**** or haters**

Leaving the town for a meantime and go on a quest for this girl, he'll follow her trail wherever she's now and never say never if he doesn't try it yet, desperate and giving up are for weakling fools and it's usually appear on someone who only think of their self and for an example like preppy girls. He bet his soul and life only to find her and walking through the wilderness it's not a threat for him to stop, he can find some foods and water in some places with his own and his sense of nature is stronger than anyone is…like he's the only guy that live on the outsider without a comfort home.

He starts to pass the meadow nearby a hill but yet before he trespassing into the deeper layer of the forest he thinks first, using his instinct to lead the right way and feeling can't tell a lie even our mind say something different, he carried his little friend by tied it on his wrist with a thread although it looks weird for a guy brought a doll along his journey but what can he say? It's a gift from someone he can call special.

Did he really realize it well? Maybe not at all, probably he can only do this just because he felt guilty of all the things he ever done to her or just felt sorry for the pink girl. Question gets its answer anytime but not all at the same time, they have their own in every second and forcing to get an answer instantly isn't good either because answers have to come from many sides to pick the right one.

Yuck drinks water from the nature and he eats from what he can found in there unless its poison the word you're looking for is absolutely never, he collects some plants for his needs in specific occasion but to let himself up to go longer without resting in some times he didn't eat to much or his weight will get heavier and everyone knows it needs time to lose it again (you know what I meant), so far so good right now and he passed it really well and yet there's no trouble to block him until he found someone's property in that forest.

It looks like somebody is working on something, those noises are loud enough for his long ears then he comes closer to it, behind the bushes the sound he heard before was a group of hamsters are working of a building but why it has to be in the middle of the forest? They are builders but seem not happy at all at it, their frowned face can be see to him and they aren't happy because those works have been in force, there's one little gerbil with its two gator bodyguards who seems to be the one that made this all.

It just sit there and watching the poor hamsters working without a rest, Yuck is getting more curious and wanting himself to find out about the background of this. He knows if this is gonna take a while but he can't leave those poor little creatures suffer like that, he also realize how if he's in that position? He was ever been in those conditions long ago when he was still a villain, no one wants to help him when he's down but even if there is…they would be another villains and their offers always have its cost to pay no matter in what shape it is.

When during the scene he's watching suddenly a little peach hamster with brown spots on its fur come pop out on him with its sweet eyes.

"Hi there furious one, it seems you're watching over us from last minutes" why would it call him furious, does he look one?

"I'm not furious okay? I was just passed by and found you guys in here, so what's these works all about?" his amber eyes are calm and let out a polite tone

"We compulsory must work this building that our boss already planned and he treats us like slaves, we can't able to escape 'cause his bodyguards always block our way and anyone who dare to leave they'll get the right punishment, how pathetic our live is" the peach spotted brown hamster bow his head down, Yuck feels some sort of sympathetic to it so he offers them a help

"Maybe I can help you and your friends out, I'll try to find the way" he taps it on its little shoulder, the little one starts to smile and appearing its teeth

"Really? Why thank you so much, no one ever braves enough to help us" it hugs him on his knee since it shorter and smaller than the green bunny

"Now go back there, I promise I will help all of you out" it nods and run over back to its group and whisper to some of the partners about it.

Yuck now is thinking a plan to get them out of there or make them free is enough too, he sees the workers quantity are many enough but why they didn't dare to fight back if there are many of them while there are just two gators with their boss within? After he thought about it, he will only take simplicity to beat the three and with mischievously he sneaks into the nearest spot of their boss.

"Now work it faster! I want my castle done this week!" the pinkish little fur ball demand

"But we didn't eat for two days or drink; can we get some rest, please?" a random hamster begged while carrying some bricks

"No rest for the whole day, you will get some rest for an hour but only at night then back to your work!" he snarled and stop his wooden stick on the ground

"Servant! Where is my sunflower seeds?" another hamster bring a lot of sunflower seeds on a tray, the pinky gerbil pleasantly eating it and let the other hungry hamsters watch it while they're working and this the right time Yuck has to show up in front of that bossy jerk head with his two gator guards perhaps two times taller than him

"Hey pinky! What do you think you're doing?" he let out a tease to get his attention focus on him

"Who dare interrupt my lunch time?" the pink chubby gerbil glare and spot Yuck on his way farther

"Me, it seems you're bossing these hamsters a lot…anyway what's your deal with them if they finish building you your castle? Did you give them any guarantee?" he shouted with some gestures of his natural expressions, some hamsters start to think and murmuring or mumbling to each other

"Silent! You seem so furious, huh? Well if you want it that way…gators, attack!" his two bodyguards are heading to Yuck and he easily hit them with his green glowing foo-orbs, with his ability of levitation controller he takes their control and his gestures smack them until they got weaker

"You seem very impressive green one and why won't you join my army so my castle can be build faster" he laughs maniacally but it sounds silly because of his squeaky voice

"That would be no for me, and all hamsters…don't you realize that there are many of you and just one of him with his two goons? Your quantities are like hundreds so why can't you beat him? And you two-" he pointed at the gators that still feel in daze after his last shot

"-Did he pay you a big honor? If he did then tell me what it is?" they can't think anything else except telling their soberness

"Actually he didn't pay us big honors" the slimy green one talked

"He just promise to us that he will give us a proper place to live with some needs guaranteed" the other brighter green continued

"So if that's so, why are you wasting your life for this? He might be promise but will he really keep his promise? From the way he acted he seems selfish a lot" mumbling start all over again between the hamsters include the two gators but because this condition isn't getting well the pinky gerbil still stay on its own opinion of selfishness

"Enough! I will make sure you all get what you want, now everyone back to work! And you two…don't you stand there, do something!" he's such a big mouth but anyone didn't make their move yet

"Look…if her really guaranteed your joy and freedom, why is he treated you all like slaves? A good leader never treats its members like that!" suddenly the peach spotted brown hamster support him with its scream

"He's right, we are more than we thought and if we hamsters unite…we'll be able to do anything we want! So who's with me?" many paws start to rise as they join the little guy agreement and let the pink gerbil left out

"Hey! I'm the boss in here…no one make their own opinion except for me!" but instead of shutting the hamsters back glaring at him and they all surround him

"We don't need to listen to you anymore, now we're united so we'll get our own freedom while you won't" they beat him up a little and tied him with vines and then bring him somewhere else that he suppose, all the hamster are cheering in joy and now they're free to do whatever they want, the little peach one gratefully to Yuck for making them realize the thing they didn't know all the time

"Thank you so much, you're very helpful! How can I ever thank you…wise one?" wow for a second thought Yuck never know that it would call him wise

"No need, it's been part of my duty to help someone in trouble and by the way I need to go now" Yuck's refusal was similar like Yang, a little selfish but only politer to be heard

"Okay then…hey you gators! Want to join us in lunch?" it asked the two that blankly stare at the whole thing before

"We would like to" they follow it eagerly, since them already have been take care Yuck now can continue with his journey.

When he get deeper and deeper he found two path that pause him on the middle, which way is the way out? One of it could be a dead end and one other is the choice but it seems the paths got Yuck confuse pretty well. The pink gerbil just reminding him of Yin's favorite color and the two paths now is reminding him of her lucky instinct and that make him more aching in the inside, too many things around that reminded him of her and he felt a lot guiltier than he ever was.

He tries his best to get rid of those guilty thought and ran for the time, this is just a waste of his time to get there but he decide to take the left path with uncaring if it's dead end or not, his mind still full of thoughts that related with the girl and make him worse to remember it.

"_Why is she a rebel of my mind? I felt guiltier than I was, but thought I can feel worry of losing her…am I really that care for her? Well if not I might not be here right now, do I have this feeling that called…love?" _unanswered questions filled in more and yet the answers not be found so it would be stuck along his way, when Yuck always think of love it always make him sick and he thinks it's a disease but anyone can fall in love in anytime so his mind won't hold back his feelings and urge it into a great advantage.

In the end of the path, he sees something small covered by sand and then he took and blew the sand that block its color, it was a tiny purple ribbon only some of it threads got rip off.

"Isn't this Yin's ribbon? But what's its doing nearby a mouth of a dark hollow cave?" he glance at the cave's mouth and its shape similarly like a slime monster, from the inside there's someone squealed and it sounds like a girl.

**CUT! Well what do you know? Yuck just start to feel his love advantage even it's not purely all, by the way was the girl who squealed from deep inside the cave was actually Yin?**

**I won't give any clue and I hope you guys like it so far ^_^**


	8. What is Love?

_**Quote: A wind shall blow all the houses and related materials away from distance but insults wouldn't blow the precious memories out from our heart, something seems to have a deep dark secret sound extremely mysterious but contrariwise it's just a simple thing that we never thought.**_

_**Simplicity is your personality :)**_

**Well enjoy this chapter so on…**

After an echoed squeal, that person screaming for help and for sure it sounds really like a girl. The voice is getting farther and farther makes Yuck nervous, he runs towards the cave and finally entered the dark as his sight quietly can't see a thing or where is he going?

He tries to find that voice but mostly at the time he hits a big rock, few bruises and scuffs covering whole of his arms and legs and the disturbing of his conscience's voices making him more heating up during his way inside, the half girl of him just keep whining and such a nag she is

"Could you shut up in there? You made me sick!" Yuck growled deep down in his voice with a ridicule looking face

"These whole thing won't happen if you just find out Yin's theme, damn it! No matter how much you change you're still as cold as winter" she muttered spicily without a space

"Oh so you want me to return to be the same old jerk again?" Yuck begun to be annoyed by his half girl, seriously she's just as nag as Yin when she burst out whining

"No, I didn't say that! What I mean is…don't be such a fool! Just find out the hidden things from her like…what her feeling is? Can you do that? Shish…" she was done with her chatter but the half boy one letting his voice out

"Could you calm your voice down? I really need a rest after days you've been bragging too much!"

"Hush!" finally a peace is keep Yuck in company as he wanted it from the first, but even how annoying his half girl is, she got her point. He is still as cold as winter and could be say careless from what the things surround him and now…he just think that he was just felt guilty and sorry from what he'd done to Yin at the time before.

_Yuck's POV_

_She is a rebel, a rebel of my mind! Now this guilt is creeping through my vein, I can't get rid of it! Why did you have to leave, Yin? What's your reason to leave?_

_You were my playtime toy most of the time, you were the thing that made me satisfy as I'd seen you in pain and your crying was music to my ears but…_

_Now all those things were meant to be nothing, I feel sorry for you and since you're gone…it's like one of the puzzle's pieces is missing and it turn out to be in my life._

_I don't understand what are the meanings of care, nice, sympathy, or even...love? What are those things? I never feel some of those in entire of my life but all the things I knew that I only felt bad, evil, and the opposite of those things._

_If only the word of "Sorry" can bring you back…_

_If only I knew those positive things you have…_

_And if only I can be someone better than you ever know now…_

_*sigh* I remember when the time I ruin your joy, my half girl was right! Although I've change to be better I'm still tinted with my jerk behave._

Author's POV

He's involving with himself, despite the sour guilty but like it or not he has to find her even if she's far away from the land. Now all of the linger of Yin's voice presence him a sound like a death march of his own, when he imagine her sapphire blue eyes it seems like an enraged ocean mist but what about the purple ribbon he found?

He only gaze on it some times and keep wondering how is she? What is she doing right now? The girl he hated at the first time has now dragging him crazy and out of control, unlike her blue brother…even he hated him equally but he was a less threat but sometimes he does.

He dumbfounded himself in a hollow cave full of webs everywhere, he just aware that he's in the middle stuck for going somewhere, a voice that he heard before is now calling him

"So glad there's someone here, please help me, I'm stuck!" a little female smork (or…smurf) cried

"So you were the one who squealed last minute?" Yuck still dumbfounded

"Yes…now can you help me?" he reached to her and pulls her off from the sticky web

"Thanks, we need to get out of here before it came back!" she concernedly looking for the way out

"What it?" Yuck questioned

"That!" she pointed at the thing, it was a giant spider hanging by its web aiming on them, both of them run immediately while it chases them from a certain distance

"I never know if there's a giant spider in this woods" he blasted some orbs to it but only one hit the target

"This is the deeper side of the woods, of course it's the place for giant creatures to live and now we're the foods" no longer, they saw a bright light shone over and it's about time that the way out reveal but the spider can't pass through it's because the hole is too small for its size

"Phew…glad it couldn't come out, I need to find my smork friends" the dumpling peewee girl look around to spot her friends

"Good luck with that! While I need to continue my journey now…so see you around" Yuck just leave her there in a crosspatch expression, how cold is he?

"Well, thank you then" the little smork just run along onto a different direction but what did she think about?

Yuck become numb after by after, he's cold feeling need to be erase soon or what will others think about it? Nothing is surprising after he got out from the cave because it was still woods that in front of him, he would think how long these woods will took him? Yes, but he didn't think if it's gonna be short.

Startling enough he was took into a small look-alike western town, at last he could rest for a little while in here and that leads him to enter a saloon in there to sit, drink, eat or just resting.

Only 1 day left for him to be where Yin is but since he didn't notice so how come? He take his time as well, sitting inside there while having his lunch after several days he didn't eat (wait, he just passed the first day so how could he not eat for several days?)

"After 5 days I didn't eat I finally can right now, since most people in town destroyed most of plants and trees in the woods…what a dipstick who knows no manners" he grumbled, unwanted that to happen but it's all too late. Racing against time isn't as easy as it look and something about Yuck's past returns in his head making him guiltier.

But thought he despise the hurt, suddenly he smiles and his eyes flood with tears that slowly running down. He remembers…the time when agony fulfills his life in the past.

"I remember…when I got pushed around by everything around me…" flashback is revealing his story,

_Yuck's POV (again)_

_At that night, I was just wondering about how's the town after I was gone from the outskirt, when it was about time I arrived…some rascals perhaps more than 40 people surrounded me. I try to fought them all but they got other backups that successfully defeated me, I covered by wounds and bloods bleeding all over my body but then I didn't know what happen…_

_I heard voices and it sounded like a girl, she spoke to the doctor if I guess correctly but my sight still blurry to saw her who saved me from death. All I know that I saw was pink through my whole eyes, I heard their conversation but I can't remember it all especially when she was about to say her name,_

"_So doc, is he going to be okay?" she said with a lower voice_

"_He'll be fine and luckily he passed his crisis time" the doctor added_

"_Thank goodness, but I have to go before he sees me" she sound concerned to be notice by me_

"_What's the rush? Do you have any problems with him?" the doctor questioned curiously_

"_Well sort of…but I need to go home now" she quickly answered_

"_Before you go I need to know your name miss" this was suppose to be my chance but it's not_

"_Please don't tell him okay, I'm…" after she said 'I'm' I was back to be unaware and darkness in my scene._

_When I woke up then, she disappeared and I tried to ask the doctor and he won't tell who but he only mentioned if she is a girl. That girl saved me from my death but how will I know who she is? Is it impossible for knowing her?_

"…I wish I know who she is? But I never know why my feelings still cold? Was it because I never feel cares and loves?" yeah I know that Yuck never treated good and he actually never feel those things he mentioned

"When will I find out about it all?" he keeps on questioning it and can't stop arguing until he got the answer, now his boy half appeared on his side

"Hey, you still try to figure out about love?" his boy half said

"Well yeah, I've been trying it for some times and I didn't" he murmured back to him

"Don't worrying it too much, but something I have to say that I think Yin loves you" Yuck's eyes widen when he said that

"What? You think she is? It's obviously impossible after I hurt her plenty of times" he grunted at him while mumbled

"Hey, have you ever heard love hurts? I bet she willingly do everything to get you, don't you ever saw through her eyes to read her feelings?" another difficult question pop out to be answer

"No, and if that's so then why did she left? You have any idea for the reason?" Yuck asked him back

"I don't know about that, you have to figure it out by yourself" he vanished from his side but the half girl appeared just right in time when the half boy disappeared

"Just admit it Yuck, you do love her too right? I saw it in your eyes" she starts it again and this time she made him sweat

"Er…no I don't!-" he snarled and refuse her guessing

"-You know nothing about my feelings and take it back, I don't need your advise!" he lowered his voice so people won't pay attention at him

"Poor Yuck, I feel sorry for you that you never feeling love from someone or even been in love for someone, well should yourself then" she's gone back to his mind, he doesn't want anyone know how does he feel for everything and everyone, he never know someone who already care about him. The truth he has someone who love him for all of her heart but he never notice that.

Suddenly someone's coming to him and it reveal as an orange female cat with brown blouse and jeans with her brunette hair in pigtails

"Hi there!" she smiled at him harmless

"Who are you?" Yuck shocked for a moment

"My name is Sania, you?"

"I'm Yuck?" he calmed down then moved over from his seat, confusingly that he stood and walk away.

**Sania is just a minor OOC, I know I made her but she's not my main OOC or appeared only once****.**

**Please do, R&R and remained joyful :D**


	9. A Tangled Day

**Good day to you, I don't wanna talk about mine!**

Yuck just walk over the girl, trying to avoid her like she's an enemy in his eyes but she follow him and try to talk to him whether he likes it or not.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she ran to his side and carrying her feet as fast as he does

"I have to go, I need to find someone" Yuck walk faster to leave but the girl willingly not just stop and let him go like that

"You nuts? It's already evening, you can't go now…because there are some humanoid hunters out there and they don't care who exactly they wanna hunt included the citizens here" Sania stop him, he just stand there quite and not looking back

"*sigh* Lucky me that you had warned me, I guess I stay here for a night" Yuck walked back to the girl with a forced of smile while she smile freely

"So where are you from? I never see you here…" she asked and keeps on steady her walk

"Oh…just further from here, I don't live on the town instead I live on the woods but not at the deeper part" suddenly Sania shout in a joy way knowing that someone other than her is homeless or living outdoor

"So am I, I have no home but I sleep with my homeless friends nearby the alley…there's a small tent for us to stay, anyway who're you looking from?" she begun curious but thinking that maybe she could help him

"I'm looking for a girl, about the same tall as I am and she's also a rabbit only have pink fur, she just left the town since 5 days ago" he bend his head down and amusing sadness while looking onto his feet that keep walking

"A pink rabbit girl? Is her name Yin?" when Sania said her name, Yuck shocked for a while then take his attention on her

"Yes, did you see her or maybe she passed here?" Sania just nodded and tell him that she was here

"Right, she was here and I met here but it only last for a day but she-" before she finishing her words there is a group of girls approaching them, blocking their way

"Look girls! The crazy one got a little new friend, sadly…maybe he's the same crazy like her" one of them taunted and they laugh at them like what conceited girls are

"Just leave us alone Viel, you have nothing to involved with me or neither with him" Sania tried to make them go away but they got more likely to teasing her

"Why would we Sania or should I say In-Sania, hahahahaha…" her friends follow to laugh with her but and it makes Sania angrier but Yuck hold her anger and telling her not to make it harder

"If you guys just want to blabber, go somewhere else okay? Let's go Sania-" Yuck continue to walk but they still blocking their way in an unknown reason

"Whoa, whoa, hold on…since when do you want to be friend with this crazy girl? I mean no guys ever want to get near her; you're not from here aren't you? No wonder why…" Viel added her speech, chatter something bad about Sania but why they called her crazy instead?

"You think all guys want to get near you too?" Yuck smirked when looking Viel's reaction, she's freaking over with

"You kidding? All guys wanting me and…they seem always begging for me to go out with them but I refused" thoughtless and idiotic for a girl to said herself is flawless, no body's perfect anyway

"Yeah, maybe they wanting you but they DON'T needing you because of your stupidity selfishness" a sly smile appeared on Yuck's face, Sania make her words too to arouse her anger

"No one is perfect Viel, including you" her voice got teaser and Viel's eyes are flaming also turning her face red

"Hmm are you okay Viel?" one of her friends asked in fear but the other one yelling at Sania and Yuck but then Viel bursting of anger and mock as what she like or want no matter how hurt it is

"Are you saying I'm imperfect? How dare you, you think yourself is? Luckily that I didn't cut your throat In-Sania and glad that your stinking parents dumped you here because you didn't deserve to be love and care by them and everybody in here knows about your drunker sister who made issue in this town, how do you feel for being an orphan and a psycho, huh?" she insulted Sania's parents and her only elderly sister that turned in some years ago but she couldn't take it anymore that Viel insulted something about her family

"You're way too far Viel, you know nothing about me or my family!" she tried to back tears but it seems Viel can see it that she's about to cry

"Oh yeah? Try me!" she stubbornly said and still want to argue with her but Yuck gonna give them a little treatment for a lesson.

_Later then_

"Aah! Get us down you stupid!" Viel screamed and the other girls freaked out also they're afraid of high

"Good thing they're afraid of high, now they know how's the feeling from being bullied by someone" Sania smile as she watching the girls tighten upside down with Yuck's lasso and playfully he treated them like a kite

"As long as you're name calling us, I won't let you down…you know what to say now, Viel" he swung them and spun them just to make them feared and squealed

"Now say it or something else bad he would do to you guys!" the tomboyish cat yelled loudly until desperately Viel say that word

"Okay, sorry for insulting your family is that enough? Now get us down!" she begged for a little mercy to put them down, in the right time Yuck let them fell down on a mud which is actually they lend on a pig's cage

"Ewe, MUD!" all of them cried and some of them crying like babies but carelessly Sania and Yuck left them there to the place where will they stay

"That was totally fun, I satisfied after taught Viel a lesson" Sania cheerfully jumping while they walking and she never feel something like this, thanks to Yuck she now finally can beat Viel for once

"So what about that name calling? Why they called you crazy or In-Sania? It's nearly sound like-"

"Insane? Yeah, it's because I like to talk to myself a lot and I often try to convince something seems unusual they think I'm crazy, overreact or insane and about In-Sania thing that started from Viel, she made that name mixing insane with my name" despite the hurtful things but now at least she beat out of the crap from Viel and her gang

"I think you're normal, from the way you talk and relate with someone it's perfectly normal, talking to ourselves don't always have to sound crazy" Sania really want to cry but she just hold them up and hug Yuck, he just startled

"No one ever think I'm normal, thank you for understanding me! Finally someone knew it!" she felt happy and sad, when she wipe her tears she doesn't know if they're already in the alley with some other kids as old as Sania

"Well, we're here now and I hope you have a good rest, do you want some water or food?" she offered but Yuck refuse it, he just need some rest and tomorrow he'll continue to find Yin but one thing he need to ask Sania about that.

"Uh Sania, can I ask you something?" when all the kids begin to fall asleep, Sania just sit besides him while watching the moon and the stars

"Sure, what do you want to ask about?" she glanced, her eyes couldn't take off from the pretty sky right this night

"It's about Yin, do you know where did she go after she'd been here?" almost forgotten about that, Sania giggled make the silence gone for a minute and she flip her hair that blocking her eyes

"Oops! I guess I almost forgot, she said that she was asking for a big town nearby here and I said just go to the North then after passing a small forest she just need to go a little to the right and found it! I bet she's already there" she folded her hands and put on her old jacket since the wind's freezing

"Well, thanks for telling me…" Yuck closed his eyes and breathe in the fresh air knowing that he predict if tomorrow is going to rain, Sania projected him a blanket so he won't caught in the coldness

"Hope you sleep well, if you still want to be awake…go ahead at least you'll not be noisy" she bumped her head on a sponge and pull up her blanket; she sleeps in a smile when this day arrive after she met Yuck.

He notices if he's not the only person who live in the outdoor and never feel of a comfortable home just like everyone else, Sania here is the same as him except she got companies of a group of orphans or waifs who'd neglected nowhere unknowing their parents. Being a single living thing isn't always seem that fun, although some people out there want to live on their own life but person is person, they need someone else to fill their life instead of being alone.

Yuck gazed on all of the poor children, they sleep swell include with Sania. She's a nice girl and supporting all the waifs for not giving their lives up, yet Yuck almost doing that by intentionally try to suicide himself. He open his eyes when something came interrupted his life is someone right on his side even that person is invisible from the inside but not from his naked eyes.

After some hours he got awoke, he tiredly lay down on the cold ground and covering him with blanket. The green rabbit just having an awkward also sort of make sense dream but it's clueless for knowing reasons in what he's involved with and it feels like his consciences has planned his dream before he has it.

*Yuck's POV*

_I am__ walking in a dark forest full of tall and bushy trees, no one's around except for me and the two of my consciences. I feel like someone is grabbing my hand and pulled me somewhere I don't want to go but I can't lose grip from it. When I knew that my dream is relating with time traveling as I go back to the past and saw her right in the twin's room, she's writing something on her bed and I seem invisible to be notice if I am there_

"_Yin! Can you stop spreading rumors about my 4 years old comic book? Now all the citizens include my friends and girlfriend are laughing when they heard the name of Wubble Bubble Paradise" Yang shouted but Yin didn't listen to any of his word, she keep writing her thing on that paper_

"_Are you even listening to me?" he yelled more but it seems Yin was drowned in her own world and her own mind thinking something else without caring her circumstance, when Yang snatched her paper she then mad and hardly try to get that paper back_

"_Anyway, what are you writing? Seems so series-" Yang starts to read it while Yin firing her attacks unfortunately she missed_

"_Oh man, sis…" Yang smirked and look like 'OMG' on his face, Yin blushed when he knew what did she wrote on_

"_You're in love…with your ex-enemy? Partially weird but wicked, I guess I can make rumors with this" Yang teased with the paper on his hand, he's still as jerk as he is but wow…Yin in love with her ex-enemy? I wonder who?_

_When all fading out to white, I swirled into a portal time then arrive in a dark place, it looks like the Dojo's basement which I don't really know about but she was in the corner crying like a lost ghost girl, I do really want her to know if I'm there but since I can't touch anything or barely seen by anyone so I just stand where I am. Her brother came in, running concernedly to her_

"_Sis, what's wrong with you? After some days you often crying and hid under this basement, is there something happen?" Yang touched her on the shoulder then she turned around with her face flood of salty tears and pale face_

"_It happened days by days, he just merely did it all on me and make me like a fool" her sobbed touching me but nothing I can do except stood here and watching_

"_Don't tell me if this is about him, I understand your pain sister and you better be careful next time when you encounter with him" who is this 'him' they're talking about? I have to know it, maybe this related with the guy or ex-enemy that Yin crushed on_

"_*hugging Yang* I wish he knew how do I feel, he never notice me and…I think my love story won't be the way I expected" Yin wiped her tears and she calmly took a breathe to control her emotion back_

"_Maybe now's not the time, I'm sure Yuck will notice you for who you are sis, someday as soon as possibly" Yang gave her a little smile and she replied back with the same but-but I can't believe that the guy they talked about was me? All these time Yin is actually in love with me, her ex-enemy? I'm so stupid for not know it all from the first time, dang it! My consciences were right and I didn't listen to them._

"_See? I told you she's in love with you…" my half boy whined at me_

"_Sadly Yuck, it was all too late for you" the girl ones said mischievously and she pulled a lo__ok-alike toilet's flusher then drowning me nowhere until I heard someone is calling my name over and over._

**That was one tangled dream he had, time travels sound fun to me and somehow I gave you a bit clue from his dream that how Yang knew if Yin is in love with Yuck XD**

**Oh well, G2G!**


	10. Good Bye & Hello

**Once again, enjoy…**

**I hope you're still there or probably already walked away from the screen -_-**

His scene is blurring, the voice that calling him over and over is starting to clear his ears and he slowly open his eyes. Yuck notices if that was all a dream but a true dream that is and for some moment he didn't speak anything until he can

"…Yuck, is everything okay?" it's only Sania, she called him last time with her face look worried

"I'm okay, is it morning already? *yawning* I feel slept for an hour" he scratched his head and grab a bottle of water to wash his face

"Yup! But it's a little early, so I guess you can leave before the crowd start" Sania smiled for a second until she's frowning

"Don't frown like that, I know you feel lonely but…you still have some friends in here" Yuck tapped her shoulder, he doesn't know why but he feel sympathy for her misery to knowing another person who live exactly the same as him

"I know but I couldn't find another nice friend like you, from the first we met you've already been nice to me even that you tried to avoid me and…because of you now I bravely enough to beat Viel up! I usually ignore her" she's somewhat joy and sad, all in one with her emotions right now but accidentally Yuck found a photo covered with dirt

"Who is this? Is he a friend of yours?" Sania took it from his hand; she rubbed it and staring down to it

"Yeah he's a friend of mine but long ago, we usually played together until I knew he moved on and since that I like to talk to myself because I have no friends to talk so Viel caught me there and spread the rumors saying I'm insane" Sania stood and looking away to the sun that's almost rising

"Come on, you better leave now" Yuck stood and follow her, she's walking straight and after he asked about the guy on that photo she doesn't talk any words to him, her face remain shut

"Are you mad? I'm…sorry if that offense you but I didn't know" she shortly answers and keep going straight to the town's limit

"No, not at all" her voice isn't the same friendly like yesterday, Yuck felt bad about his sudden question but this remind him of what he's done to Yin, he remembers when the time he ignored her all the way long

"Your mood is really reminding me of me, I remember when I ignored her and shortly answers her questions with the same looking, so I know how it feels now" despite the memories he brought back, he curved a sour smile

"Well, I didn't mean to ignore you…it's just that all my past memories brought back in my head again-" they stopped, the limit is already in front of his eyes and he start to think again 'cause he'll pass another forest

"Here it is! The town's limit, so this is goodbye then *sigh* we were only met for a night and now you are just about to leave, at least I know if you're going to leave unlike my old friend" her gaze is looking up on the sky, wondering about her lost friend from the past

"Hmm…I think you should look back now" Yuck suggested her to look behind but Sania doesn't understand what he means

"For what?" when Sania confuse, Yuck is pointing on something behind her

"Do you want to see your old childhood friend again? Well there he is" she looked back and saw a guy taller by inches from her and have similarly the same look on her photo

"*gasp* couldn't be? It's-it's him? I better meet him, bye Yuck! Good luck with your searching for Yin!" she happily run to that guy and her feet are rapidly carrying her, Yuck just smiled back then he disappeared into the forest.

*Bonus* Sania's POV

_I run and run, keep it steady to reach the guy Yuck was pointing at, I grinned widely with waving my hands when I'm on my way._

_It feels like I'm 7 again! Me and his used to be like this, I ran to him and he was over there right in front of me further a little but I hope it's really him. When I make it, I carefully getting closer to the distance and since it's already been a long time we'd never met so I stuttering._

_"Hmm…uh…hi! Is-is your name…Sean?" I keep staring on him, he seems really similar with the photo I have and I can't took my eyes off_

_"Uh…yes, how do you know? Say I think I've seen you somewhere, you seems very familiar with someone" he tries to remember and think about my familiarity, I know after 9 years we never met he probably forgotten me but he still sense my familiarity_

_"*giggling* oh Sean, after 9 years we separate and never meet till now, I'm the girl you usually called snoopy cat remember?" I put a smirk on my face; I wonder why he's naming me that? Am I snoopy?_

_"Hmm…snoopy cat…wait! You're Sania? That cat with brunette hair? Long time no see, you still remember me" Sean finally remember me, he smiled when he know if I'm his long lost childhood friend after he moved_

_"I knew you remember! And what are you doing here? I thought you already moved" I start to asking him questions because I want to know why did he moved_

_"I'm just taking a holiday; suddenly I remember with this place and begin to miss it" he sniffing a flower from the florist's stand_

_"I guess things now change, huh? We finally grown up and couldn't play like old times, perhaps just...uh...talking?" I frowned and sobbed again, but something cold is hitting my head and messing my hair, it's actually a mint ice cream flavor_

_"Says who? Thought we grown up now it doesn't mean we couldn't play again" he chuckled mischievously and it's making me angry after he threw the ice cream on my head_

_"Watch out then because a wild cat is gonna hunt you!" I teased him and making a ridicule look on him, he smirks back at me_

_"You're on!" he runs away and I followed him run to catch him up, it's like when our childhood is back again like old times, I never know if he's still the same naughty as he was. I think for several moments I'll be happy that I could play again with the person I met 10 years ago, a year before he moved._

Author's POV

Back on Yuck again, he's still walking deep inside. The green bunny is glaring nowhere but himself and when there's a pebble blocking his scene he kick it away as far as he could. A sudden rain falling upon the forest and letting him wet, he foo-field all over him and grabbed his plushie with him after it hung on his waist for 2 days (wow, I forgot about the plushie ^w^) he still despising all of the pain but about how he feels right now is mixture up.

The rain is just getting harder and harder and now it isn't a normal rain anymore but it's a stormy rain, since the foo-field is making his way more difficult so he off it and going without a protection, Yuck only gave his plushie his foo-field because he doesn't want it to get wet or dirty (he does care XD) but the deep forest he walk through was actually short and it's a rainforest but when he get out of the forest, the rain didn't follow him and it's only raining on the forest but he saw a really big town with many lights on.

Yuck startled, he never see a big town but now he sees it on his own, the town is almost like in Tokyo many lights are on the buildings with motion pictures, moving title layer, sparkling colorful lights all over them. He is entering the town, walking slowly to see all of it and the people there are so crowd, he sees some androids helping the citizen's work but he runs to get far from the crowd into a silence alley, he stay in there freezing after he caught by a rain and have no clothes to change, he's out of food and water.

Sadly now he couldn't so anything, he could starve to death and without money he couldn't buy anything. He only has 5kacings on his pocket but how could he ever buy something with only 5kacings? No! Except for some cheap candies. He almost cries, he tries to hold his tears but it's too strong to be hold and he flood of tears, he screams loudly looking up as he asking the God.

"Why! Why my life has to be this bad? Is it fair for me? Is it? If only tears can make everything back, I want my old life back for being evil! Even the good always win, even I got beat up for many times, but it's not worse like this!" he didn't know what was he saying but he said that just because he can't hold it anymore, much pain and torture have to wash away and he thought for being evil again because when he's being good he must be good like what it's suppose and mostly responsible from what the thing he'd done

"I can't! Even I said for being evil again but my mind isn't go there, it goes somewhere else to the undiscovered word with a really meaningful in this world…love, *groans*" he kicked a can disgruntling, he mad at himself and keep blaming himself instead the world where he stand on, he just want to be love by anyone who's around him, he wants to feel it for the first time but he failed it one. Yin…the girl he used to hate is now representing him to discover more about this love, the word he never know what its mean and he never feel.

She loved him no matter how bad he is, she still cared enough about it all but it was all gone a blow by his own storm. Trapped in the middle of nowhere in this big town while starving and lying down on the ground.

Suddenly a bright light shows up, a door open with a guy standing in there looking at the sad poor rabbit. He couldn't careless about him, he couldn't let him stay there starving to death and he intentionally want to share his foods with him. Yuck shocked when there's someone sharing his food and giving it to him, Yuck didn't take it because he confused with that guy.

"Uh…" he only staring at the guy in confusion, not knowing his kindness for sharing foods with him

"Don't worry I won't poison you, just eat it I bet you're hungry" at last Yuck took the foods and eat it, he's now start to feel something awkward and a question pop in his head, is this something called care or kindness?

"Thanks, I didn't know someone would be kind enough to me" he sobbed, didn't glance back at the guy but he's still there sitting on the stairs

"Hey, some people are and that's why we'd been created by God is to help each other but for some selfish people that doesn't mean anything" he's being nice to him, not faking or lying about and for some reason Yuck notice that he is one of the first town people that nice to him, he think that he just carelessly give the foods away and leave him but instead he didn't, he stay in there with him

"*sigh* I guess I'm disturbing you, I'm just a lost rabbit here anyway and I think I better leave just like usually town's people want" the guy hold him from walking away, Yuck got more confuse why? Why is he held him from going away?

"Don't leave now, you still need a new clothes to wear! Come with me to my house" he smiled at him, his smile is very nice and showing to Yuck that this guy isn't some dirty jerks like he thought

"Uh…you don't mind? Are you sure?" Yuck seems unsure yet even he knew if he's not a bad guy but just afraid if he's not as nice as he seems

"Yes, I'm sure! Nothing to worry about because I won't hurt you, now follow me" he helped him up from the ground. First of all, Yuck still suspecting him from being nice but after the way he treated him he begun to calm down his negative sense and start to talk with him usually, it seems that Yuck can feel one of those love that content within is kindness.

**That's it for now, I will be back in several days :I**

**For now I kinda tired, I need some rest -o-**


	11. Who Knows What Feelings Like?

**Back again ~_~**

**Well this chapter doesn't seem much interesting but the next might be…**

How unbelievable, Yuck just met with a stranger…well…a nice one and he willingly helps him. It seems he's not evil likely and I bet Yuck really needs to learn much things about loves and cares with that guy, but he still doesn't know his name yet. They talked smoothly while walking to his house, no nervous feelings or suspense and just enjoyable, all of their conversation went well and connect so fast when every time one of them discusses about something. Yuck now feels a lot better than he was, this guy is really helpful and has a magically touch to recover someone's pain somehow.

The time quickly passed by, at last Yuck and his new friendly stranger makes it to his house. Well it's not pretty big but enough for both of them fit there, the guy order him to sit on the couch to wait for him to bring pairs of proper clothes to wear.

"Here, you deserve new clothes and it's proper to wear" Yuck directly change my old messy dojo shirt with his clothes, it feels comfortable and truly proper

"Thank you very much, I still don't know your name…I'm Yuck" he respond a warm nice smile at him, he approve his smile and replied by the same

"The name's Laxter, nice to meet you…so where do you come from?" he asked while making a cup of hot tea for him, Yuck frowned barely and he can't hide that

"Just from a small town with no name, I live in the out layer like in the woods and I've come this far to search for a girl to bring her back home" no glance, the light of his eyes look partially fade and dead from the inside but being nice and fit with others it's the only thing he wanted all these time

"How sad, well now at least you've got a neat place to stay right here, probably I can help you to search this girl" he sat next on him, try to cheers him up and he curved his sour smile

"Sure, with pleasure but maybe in a meantime I need some refreshment as nature freedom" Yuck now no need to frustrate yet, he regains his sanity slowly by every second this moment

"Oh you mean…freedom as if like fun?" Laxter easily describe it, well he has the same life like normal people include Yang, Yin and their friends

"Fun? Yeah something like fun, you know I actually never have…fun in my entire life, all fun I know was the satisfy of rampage when I was evil but I never have the actual normal fun" he doesn't know where to start, he sort of confuse with fun and never know what's the real fun is? Yuck looks like he's a lost child out of nowhere not knowing the fact of life

"I will let you know what's the real fun is but tomorrow, I think you need some rest and sorry if there's only one bed in this house, is it okay you sleep on the couch?" Laxter already done enough for him, he feels humble to deserve all of this and someday he'll return his bless

"I'm okay, you're really the kindest person I've ever met and all I need is already much" Yuck took the blanket and pillow that he gave and sleep on the couch, he never feel something soft like this, he usually sleep on the hard ground and cold but now he can feel the warmth

A night full of bless, god really is fair and even much pain Yuck has through he still deserve a greatness from above, came an angel from the sky helping him to realize something he should know like other normal people. Laxter is the right person, a sudden stranger appeared on him and bless him with kindness, Yuck never treated this way and he has gratefully enough to God and Laxter, he wish he can do something useful for him before he go if he found Yin.

He still wondering that girl, how is she? Where exactly she is now? She could be anywhere in this big town and Yuck doesn't know where to start first to look for her but he trust himself not to give up on yet. He appreciated every hurtful, thoughtful and useful things that have done on him, Yang was right! Yuck should be shamed on himself from his foolish behave; now he partially understand what is feeling and kindness.

For the first time he fall asleep in an innocent smile, unexpected but it's really the fact that he's smiling. Now that hope of him is reconnect again and he won't be desperate that easily like last time, keep on trusting and moving forward to something new.

The sun is shining from the east, and morning seems to be early now. When the time Laxter awake he doesn't see Yuck on his couch, he confused and looking to every spot on his house until he found him above on his roof enjoying much of the morning breeze.

"Yuck? What the hell are you doing up there?" Laxter reveal from his window and try to reach where he is, it's hard for a normal guy to climb up there but for Yuck…he just teleported himself

"Dude, how can you get up here fast?" finally the boy sits and follow to feel the great breezy fresh winds

"I'm a woofoo, I have might and mystics powers inside of me so…I just teleported way up here" Yuck levitating himself but not far from where's the roof

"Woofoo? Oh that arts about might and magic, I don't even know if it still exist 'cause much people think it's just a myth or some silly legend but I believe if woofoo is really sacred" so Laxter noticed, then Yuck doesn't have to explain to him anymore about woofoo

"Yup, hey…you said you wanna show me a real fun, when?" the turquoise one land on his bottom and stood perfectly in balance

"Right now if you want, so come one!" Laxter carefully get down to his window in his normal way while Yuck just teleport from a place to another

"Wow, you're really fast with that" Laxter startled knowing his little friend has already stand right behind him when he turned around

"Not to mention right, now let's go and have a real fun" Yuck and Laxter step outside of the house and they walking somewhere else according to Laxter himself. Feel awkward while walking down the street much more crowd than the usual and a little pollution spread everywhere but it's not so terrible.

Both male rabbits walking with a joy and smile, Yuck covering his nose during the way since the air not so good 'cause it's contaminated with pollution and contrariwise the scarlet one just seems to be fine to any condition around, however…Laxter seems like he's happy all the time but never knowing when the time he's sad or in pain unlike Yuck who's exposing it obviously.

First up they go to the town's park to play some sports for fun, even hard for Laxter to play against Yuck who's actually an unordinary rabbit, he keeps try his best and once or twice he can beat him from the game. They continue to running down into the arcade to play videogames and the first time for Yuck to do such things but he doesn't know how to play since he never been in one.

"What's wrong? Can you play it?" Laxter stopped. He rushed to Yuck's side and questioned the guy

"N-no…I never play one, do I ever told you?" he replied back in a flat tones, sitting quietly for some moment and lift up his head then to see the lights

"Oh yeah I forgot *facepalm* probably you wouldn't mind if I teach you how to play?" how nice, never seen a kind of rabbit like him before but he surely can hide all of his problems perfectly that everyone might think he's happy whenever he seems

"Okay, perhaps just the basics…" Yuck stood and follow him to one game, he thinks not really sure if he can do it but let's see for a sudden change to better or worse

*5 minutes later*

"Wow, playing videogame is…fun? I can't believe the word 'fun' just slipped out of my mouth" not glancing, he keep on staring at the screen focusing to win the game

"Dude, I just taught you for 5 minutes and you're really fast at getting it, I guess you're brain system is working out well" Laxter astonish, he couldn't believe if Yuck could just learned how to play it in 5 minutes, usually normal people have to waste their times for several days or at least some hours

"I know, isn't it great? All these times I was wasting hoping to rule the world but I think being normal and living in a normal life is quite excited, I wish I can keep going like this for entire of my life…well…at least until I found her" Yuck sigh, he got sad again when times reminding him to be back on his old life, hurtful and agony

"It depends on you too, thought you don't have much things but you still have the people around you who cares to you too, anyway…who is this girl name? Maybe I know?" Laxter got out of the topic; he slipped away into a curiosity of the girl Yuck always talked about

"I'll tell you later, can we go somewhere else? Or maybe-" he still thinking for what to do next for fun but he's out of ideas and none that he can think up

"How 'bout while we walk back home we go to the ice cream stand? If you want to I…" Laxter undone yet but Yuck answers his right exactly positive

"Sure, anything is up to you" they went out from the arcade and walk to the way home also gonna spot an ice cream stand before going home.

Just a little fun for a day, having fun sports, playing videogames and buy some ice creams, but he'll have a full time of fun someday when he understand completely about it. All for Laxter he likes every flavor but for Yuck, he just chose mint green tea flavor without any toppings. Sometimes it feels weird walking along with a gleefully person that never ends his smile but it's nice to know that someone is right besides and always try his best to cheering, just keep wondering about the story of _Peterpan _the boy who never grows up.

When arrives home, suddenly Laxter's digital watch beeping for a few times and it's time for his next schedule but he won't let Yuck come 'cause it's his business.

"Ooh, it's time for my next schedule! I gotta see a friend of mine in the hospital to check if she's can check-out, later Yuck" his eyes look familiar, he's like hiding something from him but no matter what Yuck couldn't mess around of his business unless he's too curious to stay. In a meantime of being alone, he just enjoy to watch television for the first time again and all of the ordinary things he never see or do for years, even he never see some kind of tools or utensils in there but he somehow knows how to use it, weird huh?

_At the hospital_

Laxter in a hurry, he directly straight to his friend's room and she's okay, the doctor said she can go home but need lots of rest for a couple of days before doing the usual daily activities. After the illness caused by a virus of flu Manchu, she finally cured and back to normal but still missing of something she always think about even Laxter try to stop her from thinking it, she can't do it.

"So how's your day in the hospital?" meanwhile walking, Laxter gonna ask some questions around to her

"Ugh! So boring and terrible, I've ate porridge every day in my breakfast, lunch and dinner…I miss the actual food I use to eat and I hate when it's time for sponge bath!" she blabbed all about it, Laxter is one of her closest friends now and he's the one start to make her replacing the old ones temporary

"It seems you dislike the hospital so much are you?" he giggled and so does she

"After I knew, yeah…I dislike it that much!" but she doesn't want anyone to know about her disease 'cause it's really wacky and out of control, how hurry they got on her house where not really far from his but since they're busy most of the time they kind of rare to see each other except for weekends

"Okay, so I have to go home…*whispering* I don't want my new comer wait too long" not long enough Laxter already a half on his way moving forward to his way back home

"Who?" the girl asked but he won't tell her or someday he will, don't know why but it's like Laxter has an unsure feeling for telling either to Yuck nor her about themselves

"Maybe next time, Yin…I promise and see you tomorrow" the girl was actually Yin, she's became friends with Laxter from the first she came here just like Yuck did. Now who knew when will both know if they're in the same place right this present and how about Laxter himself? Will he figure out if the one they seem much to talk about were actually the same person he already knew were his friends?

_Laxter: You'll know it if you follow this story, later all…_

**Topic: a flu Manchu, is a kind of disease like flu that caused by a virus but this type of flu is different and mixed with fever too and the one who caught it will go crazy for imagining her/his lover, all they see is the face of their lovers and won't stop running around until if they got cure****.**

**I don't know exactly what **_**Manchu**_** means is but it was explained/shown from one of Pucca's episode, don't blame me okay?**


	12. Nothing but Boredom

**How long I didn't update this? I almost forgot to do so O_o**

**But now the next chapter is served for you readers, well I guess my reviews won't upgrade until several months or maybe a year…**

**Just consider this a lame**** entertainment :/**

After a night, after the silently day passed then revealing the face of the sun brightening half of the earth surface while the other half is where the night begin. Slowly by a second the street fills with crowd, people and cars just like what a big city suppose to be in the active time. A new day again and something new must've waiting anyone if they lucky enough to reach one but for those who doesn't they have to keep going on the same thing, how pathetic.

The scarlet rabbit still asleep and the blanket covering him from the sun, he babbling some words complaining about it, suddenly the soft fabric has come off by his turquoise friend who attempts to awake him.

"Hey Lax! Wake up" Yuck shook him a bit harder but he resist to awake so Yuck splash water on his face

"What? Is that really necessary?" Laxter gaze turn into a glare but he chill out after a few moments

"Necessarily for a lazy butt like you, anyway I just want to tell you that I want to go out this afternoon, you okay staying here alone?" for his first time to ask a permission, he realize it

"Yeah I'm okay, go ahead look around the town" Laxter smiled back, curving up his eyes closing his black eyes

"I'll see you soon then…" Yuck walk through his room to the outside world on his own, he wants to discover something else on his own so he know how to learn it by himself without a help once.

Yuck's eyes now have a different look, calm like water and emptying the hidden things that drove him crazy for being paranoid. He doesn't care who he is or how freaky his past was but now he has to look forward to change, solve and find Yin not only for him but also for her brother; he wonders what Yang was doing since he left until now?

Today must be different, he promise to himself not to cry, frustrate, and confuse, he let everything that already happen flow back going somewhere that he probably won't see it again. Love, did he still thinking of that? Well since he's alone now his both consciences appear on their spot asking few questions after 2 days he became chill out.

"So how's your new life, aye Yuck?" the pink one asked with tapping his head and smile smuggling

"Better than before as you can see, I have left the miserable past and think about what will happen next" he answered unusually, mostly he'll snarl at them but now he talk normally in the right state

"Hmm…lately you've been chilling out but have you forgotten something?" the blue one spoke as he hinting him with the old topic they've talked

"What, finding the pink fuzzy girl? Of course not! I'm in a process of it" Yuck remain relax like nothing have to worried about, he smile as he looks like

"Not that! I mean about your feelings to her…your love? Do you still keep that inside?" the boy half making Yuck's mind scribbled a little, his smile vanish, his palm touching his chest before he could answer

"I-I'm not sure, but I still do miss her that bad even…I look a lot happier now *sigh* you guys better not" the cheery eyes sob in a sudden, his consciences understood how does he feel and they disappeared so he'll not take this hard again.

Wrapping his hands in the back, walking in a slouch way and a pair of sobbing eyes staring down the ground don't know where he went. His consciences broke his spirit for the second time, he felt down again and being unaware of the surrounding. All those thoughts stop when a lady surprise him with the thing she brought on her hand

"Are you okay there?" she asked, looking down right to his face

"Yes" Yuck shortly replied her but she gives what's the thing she brought instead

"I have some free passes to the new Mayor's celebration that held in this evening, you…want one?" now then Yuck look straight at her face in the same expression

"Probably" he took one with a doubted answer

"Thank you for your time, the celebration perhaps starting at 7 so don't be late or you'll deal with the securities in a long time" she walks away to another section while Yuck going back to Laxter's house in a mood of coldness.

He asked "Why these days something crap keep happening to me, can I get a break a little? Out from my head in a while, is that wrong?" he remain shutting up but his head talking, he's looking at the pass and thinks that what's it's for? He doesn't literally even wanna go if Laxter won't, that lady sure make him forgot his sadness partially.

He saw the white door and opens it, passing Laxter who's sitting on the couch with the TV on. Yuck join him watching the TV blankly like it doesn't even on, Laxter sees his mood and start asking

"What's with you? This morning you seem happy and now you frown" Laxter playing with the remote control, changing the channel a few times until he caught about the town's news

"Hey, it's the Mayor's celebration news…"

"Oh…I've got the free pass for it, how about you?" Yuck continued with boredom

"Me too, I took two because one is for you but since you got one so I guess I have to give it away then" the scarlet one slip it in his pocket and continuing to watch the news

"To…your friend?" Yuck asked again folding back his arms behind his head

"Well duh, but there's one thing I have to asked you too" his eyes narrowed at him which seemingly suspicious

"And what's that?" Yuck took the remote and change the channel into something else

"If you going to the celebration what will you wear? It must be…suitable" it makes Yuck's eyes wide, he didn't think that while ago

"I have no idea, if nothing then I'm not coming" continuing again pressing the remote buttons to see a good show to watch

"None sense *chuckling* I absolutely have another pair of suitable clothes for you, good things they're still useful" Laxter still chuckling, the answers that Yuck looking for is right exactly on his thought…he guessed correctly

"I knew that and we still have 3 hours by now…so what should I do in this spare time? Oh…I don't know maybe…doing something stupid" since too bored for him to do something useful he may does it because he never do something stupid like Yang can

"Was that even a pun? I mean…you never goof off a little bit?" Laxter raised and stared at the other rabbit with his unknown look

"Yes, even I'm good now I never goof off-" Yuck standing up and heading to the kitchen to get something to drink

"I wish I could but it sure will look stupid like it suppose, and I feel it's weird to look like a what the f**k" Laxter held a pause for a moment then he just realize he said that

"What the...huh?" leaving the scarlet rabbit in complication, he doesn't even care he looks like what now.

Now something really pissed Yuck. His face got bored enough and emotionless to feel on his own expression, it could be say that he has a bipolar disease that no one knows all the time include the guy himself. He just took out a box of apple juice and sticks the straw to drink, he then walks back to the living room like everything is just fine so nothing to worry about.

"*slurping sound*…" not any words come out from him, he sat there and lean his back to the comfy sofa

"Well, so this is a normal life?" at last he stop making that slurping sound and talk

"Uh huh *shrugging*" Laxter shortly answered and keep on watching the show

"Oh…I see, it's very different than my usual life because even how normal things I have back in my home it never got boring unlike here, maybe it's because I live in a forest while now I'm staying in a big town under a roof, shouldn't I be lucky?" he thoughts and missing his own life in where he lives but in more confusion that he questioned himself to that he suppose to be in good luck got a warm place to stay but instead he easily got plain bored.

For this day…nothing exciting happen except maybe later in the celebration. When they wait and wait without anything to do, it seems time got longer to move and the clock seems slowing down even thought it's in the same speed of ticking. Finally when it's almost time, they got out from the house going to the mayor's celebration party that actually held in the town's park, wide enough to gather the whole citizens.

Yuck and Laxter walk until they're inside of the crowd, but Laxter has to find Yin if she comes or not 'cause probably she's lonely without someone to talk so Yuck on his own looking around or try to talk to random people if he could. Yin actually comes to the party celebration in a great yellow dress with the match ribbon or bow. Laxter just glad she came and he purposely wants her to see Yuck since he doesn't know they were already knew each other since the first time Yuck has created.

"Hey Yin! You came? I thought you wouldn't" Laxter caught up to her in a nervous expression

"Why wouldn't? I just don't wanna get bored or miss the big day that's all" she drinks her guava punch which the taste seems exotic to her

"So as my roommate, he pretty sure got entirely bored this whole day probably still homesick after move out from his old home then suddenly live in a new one even for a meantime, I guess?" Laxter never say his name whenever he talked to Yin but she really wants to know who this guy is he always blabbed after she's out from the hospital

"Say you never say his name, who is he?" he eyes narrowed mischievously trying to make Laxter answer

"Why don't you see him for yourself? Let's go find him!" Laxter seems okay but yet Yin doesn't know if she will meet the guy that twice broke her heart or…will she?

Too many people surrounding and walking around the park make Laxter harder to find where Yuck is. Yin just follows wherever he goes but it turns to be going in circle so she starts to claim her thoughts

"Is he even here or not?" her hands begin to play on her hips and put a glare on the scarlet one

"He's somewhere around here, I know for sure because we both went here together probably he can't stop walking around" Laxter tried to seek the green one but he still has no clue where the heck is he! Until…he saw someone familiar near the fountain in the middle of the park

"Hey there he is!" he shouted, it startled Yin when she's not focus

"Uh where?" the girl try to spot where Laxter pointing but she didn't see

"Hello? He's over there on the fountain-" when Laxter busy answering Yin, Yuck has move to another place exactly to the food stand to get a little snack

"You mean that zebra guy or the one who's next to him?" Yin confused while Laxter palming his face

"He went away again, I guess you could meet him next time and right now go on your own business and I've to find him" they both split up and gone to the other crowds, Yin goes to her little friends which most of them are nerds but smarty girls and one of them similarly look like Lena only with glasses but clumsy. When Laxter found Yuck he let out a whine for him

"Where have you been?" the guy is tapping his foot with that not so cheery look

"Walking around in the park, why?" Yuck partially let himself being someone and the other side is being him, weird huh?

"I've tried to introduce you with my friend but unfortunately you went away when I saw you on the fountain *sigh* anyway what do you wanna do now?" after in a bad mood, Laxter back again to himself and act usual

"Just three words, according to you…" he has nothing to think and let him decide what's to do next, it looks like Yuck's little heart got bothered in an awkward way.

**I have no idea what I just wrote but I don't care, if there is something wrong please tell me…**

**I got bored to write so my head is empty of inspired thoughts, I think this is one lame thing I've ever write. I used to get excited to write a story but now I'm not into it!**

**R&R and blah blah blah whatever, thank you =_=**


End file.
